memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Zeit des Widerstands
Die Föderation und Klingonen müssen immer weiter vor dem Dominion zurückweichen. Captain Sisko und seine Crew bekommen den Auftrag, einen Angriff hinter den Linien zu starten. Währenddessen versuchen Kira und Odo mit den neuen Machthabern auf Deep Space 9 zurechtzukommen. Zusammenfassung :...Fortsetzung Teaser thumb|left|Die angeschlagene Flotte kehrt von einem Einsatz zurück Die Flotte um die [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] kommt von einem Einsatz zurück. Es sind Verluste zu beklagen. Viele der Schiffe sind beschädigt und einige können nicht einmal mehr aus eigener Kraft fliegen. Die Besatzung der Defiant selbst ist nicht sehr zuversichtlich. Chief O'Brien möchte nicht immer nur zurückweichen müssen. Auch den Anderen geht es nicht anders. Zudem wartet man auf Nachrichten der siebenten Flotte, die sich im Tyra-System befindet, um dort das Dominion aufzuhalten. Auf der Krankenstation will sich Garak von Dr. Bashir behandeln lassen und erwartet als ein Freund, bevorzugt zu werden. Der Arzt meint, dass er 12 viel schlimmer verletzte Personen hat, um die er sich zuerst kümmern musste. Dann berichtet Garak, dass er zuvor beim Studieren der Sternenkarten für Sisko, seinen Kopf an einem Schott stieß. Bashir meint, dass er sicher überleben wird, doch Garak ist da nicht so zuversichtlich. Er geht zwar auch davon aus, dass sich der Zustand seines Kopfes bessern wird, allerdings ist er skeptisch bezüglich der Entwicklung des Krieges und gibt sich und den Anderen keine hohe Überlebenschance. Der Doktor sieht dies anders und Garak meint, dass er dies sicher durch sein genetisch manipuliertes Gehirn errechnen konnte. Als Garak dann fragt, wie die Chancen stehen, meint Bashir, dass sie bei 32,7% stehen. Das beruhigt den Cardassianer nicht wirklich. Er wird wütend und meint, dass Bashir nicht gentechnisch optimiert, sondern ein Vulkanier sei. In der Offiziersmesse der Defiant unterhalten sich Dax und Sisko über die nächsten Missionen. Beide wollen wieder zurück an die Front. General Martok, der gerade die Tür hinein kommt, bekommt dies mit. Diese Einstellung ist genau nach seinem Geschmack und er will mit seinem Schiff natürlich an der Seite der Defiant kämpfen. Ihm folgt Worf und Dax begibt sich sofort zu ihm. Dann meint Martok, dass Worf Jadzia etwas sagen will. Doch der Klingone will lieber warten. Martok meint jedoch, dass er es gleich tun soll, da es ihm schon zu lange seine Seele belastet. Also fängt Worf an. Er geht um die Hochzeit. Jadzias Wunsch war es, das rituelle Opfer des Targs nach dem Hochzeitsmahl stattfinden zu lassen. Doch da beide eine traditionelle Zeremonie wollten, meint Worf, dass man zuerst Blut vergießt und dann Essen sollte. Dax ist damit einverstanden. Sisko meint hingegen, dass die Hochzeit klein sein sollte. Daraufhin erwidert Dax, dass er so heiraten soll, wie er will und sie heiratet so, wie sie es möchte. Dann verlassen Dax und Worf den Raum. Sisko fordert sie noch auf, sich nicht die Knochen zu brechen. Auch Martok will den Raum verlassen, um sich auf der Krankenstation behandeln zu lassen. Da kommt Bashir in die Offiziersmesse. Er teilt dem Captain mit, dass sie sich sofort auf Sternenbasis 375 melden sollen, um neue Befehle zu erhalten. Zudem gibt es Neuigkeiten von der siebten Flotte. Nur 14 von 112 Schiffen schafften es zurück. Alle sind sich einig, dass man sich solche Verluste nicht mehr leisten kann. Dann nimmt Bashir Martok mit auf die Krankenstation, um sich um dessen Arm zu kümmern. Akt I: Eine gute Besetzung In der Offiziersmesse auf Deep Space 9 freut sich Weyoun, als ihm Kira die Mitteilung macht, dass die Bajoraner zurück auf die Station kommen. Als Dukat und Damar eintreten, berichtet er ihnen gleich von dieser für das Dominion erfreulichen Neuigkeit. Doch die Beiden wissen schon davon und sind nicht so optimistisch. Damar meint, dass er die Sicherheitspatrouillen schon verdoppelt hat. Daraufhin fragt Kira, ob die Cardassianer Angst haben, die Station wieder zu verlieren. Weyoun hingegen versucht die Gemüter zu beruhigen und spricht die neue Freundschaft an. Er meint, dass er immer ein offenes Ohr für Kira hat. Diese nimmt das Angebot an und fordert, wieder die bajoranischen Sicherheitsoffiziere einzusetzen und ihnen ihre Waffen zurück zu geben. Das führt bei Dukat sofort auf Ablehnung. Doch Kira lässt nicht locker und meint, dass man mit der Föderation eine solche Vereinbarung hatte und Weyoun hatte ihr versichert, dass die gleiche Vereinbarung nun mit dem Dominion getroffen währe. Doch Dukat besteht auf seiner Ablehnung, denn er vertraut den Bajoranern nicht. Daraufhin vertagt der Vorta die Diskussion auf ein anderes Mal. Dann will Kira gehen, aber Weyoun möchte noch über etwas Anderes mit ihr reden. Er möchte, dass Odo weiß, dass er sich für eine Verbesserung der Verbindung zwischen dem Dominion und den Bajoranern verbessert. Kira schlägt ihm vor, Odo selbst zu fragen, doch der Vorta will ihn nicht belästigen. Nachdem Weyoun und die beiden Cardassianer alleine sind, meint er, dass man die Bajoraner als alliierte braucht. Doch Damar ist davon überzeugt, dass dies nie eintreffen wird. Daraufhin schickt Weyoun ihn raus. Widerwillig fügt sich Damar und verlässt den Raum. Dann stellt der Vorta klar, dass er in Zukunft über alle Entscheidungen der Stationspolitik informiert und in den Entscheidungsprozess einbezogen werden will. Da dies klargestellt ist, kommt Weyoun auf das Wurmloch und das Versprechen Dukats, das Minenfeld innerhalb von vier Wochen abzubauen, zu sprechen. Doch die Frist ist nun schon zwei Monate abgelaufen. Doch Dukat entschuldigt dem Misserfolg mit der besonderen Art der Minen. Jedes Mal, wenn man eine Mine zerstört oder deaktiviert, repliziert die benachbarte Mine eine neue Mine. Dukat hält die Verzögerung für unerheblich, schließlich scheint man den Krieg zu gewinnen. Doch Weyoun meint, dass man unbedingt Verstärkung und Ketracel-White braucht. Dukat versichert, dass er das Minenfeld beseitigen wird. Im Quark's herrscht rege Betriebsamkeit am Dabo-Tisch. Auch einige Jem'Hadar sitzen in der Bar. Quark spricht sie freundlich an und bietet ihnen allerlei Verknügungen an, darunter Spielen am Dabo-Tisch oder eine Gratisstunde in der Holosuite. Die Jem'Hadar lässt das aber kalt. Deshalb gibt Quark auch bald auf. Unterdessen sitzen Kira und Odo zusammen und unterhalten sich über Dukat. Kira ist sicher, der Cardassianer sinnt auf Rache. Er kann es ihrer Meinung nach nicht ertragen, von den Bajoranern geschlagen worden zu sein. Sie ist sich sogar sicher, dass er die Arbeitslager wieder eröffnen will. Odo meint, dass es wohl gut ist, dass Weyoun da ist und die Cardassianer kontrolliert. Doch Kira traut ihm nicht, allerdings traut sie Dukat noch weniger. Odo ist sich sicher, dass Weyoun das Abkommen mit Bajor sicher deshalb einhalten will, um dem Alpha-Quadranten zu beweisen, dass man dem Dominion vertrauen kann. Dann berichtet Kira, dass Weyoun sich nach Odo erkundigt hatte und dem Vorta seine Meinung wichtig ist. Odo will sich aber keine Meinung über Weyoun bilden. Kira meint, dass dies den Vorta sicher kränken würde und will es ihm bei nächster Gelegenheit sagen. Kira beginnt zu lachen und Odo ist froh, das zu sehen, doch Kira meint, dass sie das nur mit ihm kann. Sie findet alles andere unerträglich. Vor allem die Tatsache, dass Dukat in Siskos Büro sitzt und die Föderation den Krieg zu verlieren droht, gefällt ihr nicht. Aber Kira und Odo sind sich einig, dass Bajor sich aus dem Krieg zurückhalten muss, wie von Sisko es gesagt hatte. Dann kommt Quark und gibt Kira einen Drink aus. Er ist nicht all zu schlecht gelaunt, geht das Geschäft doch besser als gedacht. Er findet diese Besetzung gar nicht so übel. Kira ist da anderer Meinung, doch Quark meint, dass sie sich nur umsehen braucht. Es gibt keine Zäune und auch keine Sklaverei in der Erzverarbeitung. Zwar vermisst er die Föderation auch, aber es könnte schlimmer sein. Als Quark geht, meint Odo, dass Quark irgendwie recht hat. Er ist sich sicher, dass das Dominion beweisen will, das es Bajors Freund ist. Doch Kira ist nicht sehr beeindruckt, schließlich gibt es keine bajoranischen Sicherheitsoffiziere auf der Station. Auf Sternenbasis 375 trifft sich Captain Sisko mit Admiral William Ross. Der ist froh, dass Sisko wohlbehalten zurück ist. Sisko ist ebenso froh darüber, hat man doch von vielen Verlusten zu berichten. Dann meint der Admiral, dass sich der Captain hoffentlich mit dem Büro anfreunden kann, in dem sie sich befinden, denn er hat nun nicht mehr das Kommando über die Defiant, sondern wird nun von dem Büro aus arbeiten. Als Sisko Dax vom Abkommandieren von der Defiant erzählt, will die als erstes wissen, ob die Crew wenigstens zusammen bleibt. Sisko ist sich sicher, dass dies so sein wird. Um 16 Uhr erhält man die nächsten Befehle. Was Sisko bis dahin tun wird, weiß er noch nicht. Dax schlägt vor, dass er sich mit seinem Vater in Verbindung setzen soll. Doch Sisko will es nicht, da er ihm nicht Rede und Antwort stehen will, weshalb er Jake nicht von der Station mitgenommen hatte. Akt II: Neues Ziel Tatsächlich setzt sich Benjamin mit seinem Vater in Verbindung. Der ist alles andere als angetan von dem Gedanken, dass sein Enkelsohn auf Deep Space 9 zurückgeblieben ist. Auch wenn Benjamin seinem Vater erklärt, dass es Jakes Entscheidung war, auf der Station zu bleiben, so sieht das Joseph gar nicht so. Er will seinen Enkel zurück haben. Benjamin meint, dass er das auch will. Beide hoffen, dass er Jake gut geht. Dann verspricht Benjamin seinem Vater, dass er seinen Sohn zurückholen wird, allerdings kann er noch nicht sagen, wann es so weit ist. Es kann etwas dauern. Dann erkundigt sich Benjamin nach dem Restaurant seines Vaters. Der meint, dass es ganz gut geht. Dann kommt Joseph zurück auf das Thema Krieg und fragt, ob es so schlimm ist, wie es der Nachrichtendienst sagt. Benjamin meint, dass es sogar noch schlimmer ist. Das verängstigt seinen Vater noch mehr. Dann meint der, dass Benjamin ihm immer sagt, wie groß der Weltraum ist. Deshalb sollte doch Platz für alle sein. Doch sein Sohn meint, dass dies theoretisch stimmt, aber die Wirklichkeit anders ist. Dann muss Joseph sich wieder um die Gäste kümmern. Er wünscht seinem Sohn alles Gute und bittet ihn, seinen Enkelsohn zurück zu bringen. Unterdessen versucht Jake Weyoun auf dem Promenadendeck von Deep Space 9 anzusprechen. Die Jem'Hadar, die den Vorta begleiten, wollen ihn aufhalten, doch Weyoun läst den Sohn von Captain Sisko sprechen. Er möchte ein Interview mit dem Führer des Dominion auf der Station. Doch der Vorta lehnt ab, denn er las die bisherigen Artikel und schlussfolgerte daraus, dass Jake das Dominion nicht mag, bezeichnet er das Dominion doch immer wieder als Besatzungsmacht. Der findet nichts dabei, Weyoun meint aber, dass dies zu negativ ist. Der Vorta findet außerdem, dass all die Artikel, die er gelesen hatte, voller negativer Terminologieen sind. Deshalb musste er die Transmissionen von Jake unterbinden. Jake weist ihn auf die Pressefreiheit hin, doch Weyoun meint, dass es naiv währe, zu glauben, dass man alles geschriebene einfach so passieren lassen würde. Daraufhin gibt Jake an, dass er nur auf Deep Space 9 geblieben ist, um über die Besetzung zu reden. Genau das nimmt Weyoun zum Anlass, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass er die Nachrichten genau wegen dieser Einstellung unterbinden musste. Es handelt sich hier nicht um eine Besetzung, schließlich ist dies eine cardassianische Station und es befinden sich keine Truppen des Dominion auf Bajor. Weyoun bietet Jake an, dass er die Nachrichten übermittelt, wenn er die Artikel ausgewogener schreibt. Allerdings will Jake keine Propaganda für das Dominion schreiben. Doch Weyoun weist das weit von sich. Er verlangt von Jake nur eine neutrale Sichtweise. Der will darauf eingehen. Daraufhin bittet Jake erneut um ein Interview. Doch der Vorta will erst einmal abwarten, wie sich die Artikel in Zukunft entwickeln. Unterdessen findet die Besprechung zwischen Ross, Sisko, Dax und Bashir statt. Der Admiral berichtet davon, dass der Geheimdienst das Hauptlager an Ketracel-White des Dominion im Alpha-Quadranten entdeckt hat. Das Lager befindet sich tief in cardassianischem Raum und nun muss es zerstört werden. Das könnte das Ende der Jem'Hadar sein, die ohne das Mittel nicht überleben würden. Dies könnte den Krieg beenden. Ross denkt sogar, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit ist, außer sich zu ergeben. Bashir würde es interessieren, wie man so tief in feindliches Gebiet vordringen soll, ohne die Defiant. Doch Ross hat etwas Besseres. Einen Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjäger. Das Schiff, dass Sisko und seine Crew ein Jahr zuvor erbeuteten. Die nächsten beiden Wochen bereitet sich die Crew um Sisko auf ihren Einsatz vor. Dax, O'Brien und Nog gehen immer und immer wieder die Systeme durch. Dennoch fällt es dem Ferengi schwer, sich daran zu gewöhnen. Allerdings kann er sich nicht mehr zu viel Zeit nehmen, denn der Start für die Mission steht kurz bevor. Der Ferengi verspricht, keine Pannen zu verursachen. Allerdings würde er sich Stühle auf der Brücke wünschen. Jedoch meint der Chief, dass die Brücke nicht dafür konstruiert wurde. Außerdem währe ihm ein Replikator wichtiger, da er keine drei Wochen von Feldrationen leben will. Dax dagegen meint, das Größte Problem währe allerdings der fehlende Bildschirm. Sie fragt sich, wer ein Schiff ohne Fenster bauen würde. Bashir hat die Antwort. Es sind die Selben, die ein Schiff ohne Krankenstation bauen. Er musste alles notwendige für die medizinische Versorgung in seinem Quartier unterbringen. Dax verspricht, die medizinischen Notfälle während seines Schlafes gering zu halten. Doch der Doktor kann darüber nicht lachen. Sollte es zu einem medizinischen Problem kommen, wird keiner einen Stuhl, einen Bildschirm oder ein Sandwich vermissen, sondern ein Biobett und einen chirurgischen Geweberegenerator. Doch die Anderen würden sich derzeit für die anderen Dinge entscheiden. Dann kommen Sisko und Garak an Board. Und man macht sich fertig für den Abflug. Bashir wundert sich, weshalb Garak dabei ist, doch der Captain meint, dass sich jemand, der sich in cardassianischem Raum auskennt, sicher als nützlich erweisen wird. Dann erhält das Schiff die Startfreigabe. Der Beginn er Reise ist noch etwas holprig, doch Dax bekommt das Schiff mehr und mehr in den Griff. Dann macht man sich mit Warp sechs auf in Richtung cardassianischer Grenze. Auf Deep Space 9 meldet sich Kira derweil bei Gul Dukat, der mit Siskos Baseball spielt. Als die Frau eintritt, legt er den Ball zur Seite. Der Cardassianer hatte Kira gerufen. Er meint, dass Kira, seit er auf die Station zurück kam, kaum Zeit miteinander verbracht haben und sieht dies als ein Problem an. Er würde mit ihr gerne über andere Dinge als Stationsangelegenheiten sprechen. Kira findet das lächerlich und will das Büro verlassen, doch Dukat meint, er habe sie noch nicht wegtreten lassen. Der Cardassianer fragt, ob die letzten Monate so schlimm waren. Kira fragt ihn, ob sie nur da sei, um ihn zu logen und ihm zu sagen, wie großartig er sei. Dukat meint, dass ihr Sarkasmus nicht stehen würde. Dann meint er, dass Kira sicher der Meinung ist, er habe sie betrogen, doch die erwidert, dass er nicht nur sie, sondern sein eigenes Volk betrogen habe. Dukat sieht das nicht so. Seiner Meinung nach, hatte er sein Volk zur führenden Macht des Alpha-Quadranten empor gebracht, indem sich Cardassia dem Dominion anschloss. Dann meint er, dass er Kiras Aufenthalt auf Deep Space 9 viel angenehmer gestalten könnte, wenn sie es zulassen würde. Doch die Bajoranerin wehrt sich dagegen. Sie würde nie eine Beziehung mit ihm eingehen. Doch Dukat ist der Ansicht, dass sie längst eine intime Beziehung haben. Dann schickt er Kira hinaus und widmet sich wieder dem Baseball. Akt III: Perfekte Tarnung Der Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjäger mit Sisko und seiner Crew an Board bewegt sich unterdessen auf die cardassianische Grenze zu. Der Captain braucht medizinische Hilfe. Das Heatset, das er verwendet, macht ihm zu schaffen. Bashir gibt ihm ein Hypospray. Der Doktor meint, dass er die Nebenwirkungen des Heatsets nicht testen konnte und Sisko erwidert, dass eine davon Kopfschmerz ist. Bashir meint weiter, dass die Heatsets für Vorta und Jem'Hadar und nicht für Menschen entwickelt wurden. Da, wie das Beispiel Dukat zeigt, Cardassianer weniger Probleme mit dem Gerät zu haben scheinen, bietet sich Garak an, eines der beiden Gerät auf dem Schiff zu tragen, so kann Sisko sich etwas ausruhen. Der Doktor stimmt ihm zu und der Cardassianer setzt das Heatset auf. Da meldet Nog ein Föderatinsschiff Steuerbord voraus. Dann identifiziert er es als die [[USS Centaur|USS Centaur]] und Sisko meint, dass es das Schiff von Charlie Reynolds ist. Sofort greift das Schiff an. Sisko fordert Nog auf, Verbindung aufzunehmen, doch das ist nicht möglich, da das Com-System durch den Beschuss ausgefallen ist. Garak schlägt vor, zurück zu schießen. Doch Bashir ist dagagen, da es sich um ein Schiff der Sternenflotte handelt. Sisko lässt Kurs auf die Grenze setzen und hofft Reynolds gibt auf. Doch der verfolgt das Schiff. Weitere Treffer schlagen auf dem Angriffsjäger ein, auch nachdem man die Grenze längst überquert hat. Bei einem der Treffer wird ein Lenkungstriebwerk beschädigt. Daraufhin lässt Sisko das Schiff unter Warp gehen und befiehlt das Feuer auf die Waffenphalanx der Centaur zu eröffnen. Er will die Waffen des Schiffes ausschalten, Reynolds aber nicht auf dieser Seite der Grenze stranden lassen. Man beginnt zu feuern, doch bevor man einen echten Treffer landen kann, zieht sich die Centaur zurück in der Föderationsraum. Kurz darauf findet man den Grund dafür heraus. Drei Schiffe des Dominion kommen auf den Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjäger zu, fliegen an Siskos Schiff vorbei und verfolgen die Centaur. Der Captain ist sich allerdings sicher, dass Reynolds entkommen wird. Zu seinem Bedauern, kann er ihnen nicht helfen. Bevor er weiter in den Raum des Feindes geht, befiehlt Sisko Chief O'Brien, das Com-System wiederherzustellen. Dann geht es weiter mit Warp 7. Derweil spricht Kira mit Odo im Sicherheitsbüro über den Besuch bei Dukat. Sie würde dem Cardassianer zu gerne zeigen, dass der Krieg noch nicht vorbei und vor allem er noch nicht der Gewinner ist. Odo findet allerdings, dass Dukat derzeit fast gewonnen hat, schließlich hat der Formwandler derzeit noch sein Büro, allerdings kein Personal, das er führen kann. Kira meint, er solle die Widereinsetzung seines Personals fordern, doch Odo meint, dass Dukat damit niemals einverstanden währe. Doch Kira ist sicher, dass Weyoun ihm seine Forderung erfüllt und meint, der Vorta würde alles tun, um Odo zufrieden zu stellen, da der für ihn ein Gott ist. Kira kann ihn davon überzeugen, seine Macht einzusetzen. Kurz darauf verteilt Weyoun Ketracel-White an die Jem'Hadar. Dukat, der die Vergabe der Droge verfolgt, meint, dass sich Weyoun als ein Meister fühlen muss, wenn der dieses Ritual immer und immer durchführt. Doch der Vorta gibt an, dass die Gründer die Meister sind und die Vorta, Jem'Hadar und auch die Cardassianer alle nur Diener. Doch Dukat meint, auch unter den Dienern muss einer das Sagen haben. Weyoun meint, dass er solche Aussagen von dem Cardassianer schon erwartet. Dann bringt Damar Odo in den Raum. Weyoun ist erfreut, den Gründer zu sehen. Odo meint, dass seine Sicherheitsoffiziere wieder eingesetzt werden und für die Sicherheit auf dem Promenadendeck verantwortlich sein sollen. Der Vorta verspricht, dass dies kein Problem ist. Dukat ist nicht der Meinung, doch Weyoun meint, dass dies nur ihn und Odo etwas angeht. Der Formwandler will seine Offiziere in einer Stunde vor der Waffenkammer erscheinen lassen. Als er gehen will, hat Weyoun noch eine Bitte an ihn. Er soll ein Mitglied des Regierungsrates der Station werden. Zurück bei Kira berichtet Odo von Weyouns Bitte. Die Bajoranerin ist sich nicht sicher, ob dieses Angebot eine gute Idee ist. Odo meint, dass Dukat genauso denkt. Kira hat trotzdem weiterhin Bedenken, könnte Odos Anwesenheit im Rat doch als eine Art Legitimation des Dominion auf der Station angesehen werden. Der Formwandler will Weyoun jedoch mit seiner Anwesenheit ausnutzen. Er kennt die Gefahr, ist es doch die gleiche Situation wie während der cardassianischen Besetzung. Allerdings wird er dieses Mal die Hilfe von Kira haben, was es seiner Meinung nach einfacher für ihn machen wird. Schließlich gibt Kira nach, auch wenn es sich nicht richtig anfühlt. Zwischenzeitlich kommt der Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjäger mit Sisko und seiner Crew bei dem Asteroiden an, auf dem sich das Lager mit dem Ketracel-White befindet. Das Schiff vor ihnen ordert 110 Kanister mit Ketracel-White. Nachdem deren Bestellung angenommen wird, senkt man die Schilde des Asteroiden und lässt das Schiff einfliegen. Das Schiff beamt 110 leere Kanister auf den Asteroiden und bekommt 110 mit Ketracel-White gefüllte Kanister zurück. Nach 92,3 Sekunden darf das Schiff weiterfliegen. Zwischenzeitlich präpariert Chief O'Brien einen eigenen Kanister mit 90 Isotonnen angereichertem Ultritium. Dies reicht laut dem Chief dafür aus, das Lager und alles was sich im Umkreis von 800 Kilometern befindet, zu zerstören. Sisko meint, dass man deshalb mindestens 900 Kilometer von dem Asteroiden weg sein sollte, wenn die Bombe explodiert. Dann ist ihr Angriffsjäger von Sisko an der Reihe. Garak ordert 84 Kanister Ketracel-White und die Bestellung wird akzeptiert. Die Schilde werden heruntergelassen und das Schiff fliegt zum Asteroiden. Der Chief soll den Zünder der Bombe auf drei Minuten stellen und dann werden, um den Jem'Hadar keine Chance zu geben, diese zu finden. Dann beamt Dax die 83 leeren und den einen mit der Bombe bestückten Kanister auf den Asteroiden. Nog ist besorgt, dass der Austausch auch schnell genug durchgeführt wird, doch da berichtet Dax schon, dass 84 Kanister mit Ketracel-White in den Frachtraum gebeamt wurden. Garak erbittet Abflugerlaubnis. Dax soll das Schiff vorbereiten, auf Warp zu gehen. Doch in diesem Moment wird ein Sicherheitsnetz um den Asteroiden und das Schiff gelegt. Es bleibt 90 Sekunden, bis zur Detonation der Bombe. Auf dem Angriffsjäger wundert man sich, warum man zurückgehalten wird. Dann kommt eine Nachricht vom Asteroiden. Man soll sich bereit halten. Allerdings sagt man nicht, wofür. Sisko fragt O'Brien, ob man ein Loch in das Sicherheitsnetz reißen kann. Der Chief bestätigt, dass dies möglich ist, allerdings würde das einige Minuten dauern und man hat nur noch 60 Sekunden. Dann hat Sisko eine Idee. Der Generator des Asteroiden muss zerstört werden. Das würde das Netz deaktivieren. Die Bombe wird seiner Meinung nach dafür sorgen. Man muss aber in dem Moment schnell genug sein, um der Detonation zu entkommen, darf aber nicht zu schnell sein, um in das Sicherheitsnetz zu fliege, bevor es deaktiviert ist. Eine genaue Berechnung ist hier von Nöten. Bashir meint, dass man 1,3 Sekunden vor der Detonation auf vollen Impuls gehen soll. Dax meint, dass der Computer zu dem selben Ergebnis kommt. Doch dann passiert es. Die Bombe explodiert zu früh. Sisko gibt den Befehl los zu fliegen. Dax beschleunigt das Schiff. Doch dann erreicht die Schockwelle der Hauptexplosion das Schiff und beschädigt es. Doch das Schiff kann entkommen. Garak und Sisko sind sich einig, dass die Sternenflotte sicher zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis sein wird. Doch dann kommt der Schadensbericht von O'Brien. Er muss auf Hilfslebenserhaltung schalten. Des Weiteren sind die Deflektoren zerstört und das Lenkungssystem wurde beeinträchtigt. Dann entdeckt er das größte Problem. Die Kernmatrix ist geschmolzen. Es steht kein Warpantrieb zur Verfügung. Garak meint, dass es dann aber sehr lange dauern wird, bis man die nächste Sternenbasis der Föderation erreicht. Bashir kann es ihm genau sagen. Es sind 17 Jahre, zwei Monate und drei Tage plus minus eine Stunde. :Fortsetzung folgt... Hintergrundinformationen *Dies ist der zweite Teil der siebenteiligen Eröffnung des Dominion-Kriegs. *Garak spielt in dieser und den nächsten Folgen einige Male auf Bashirs genetische Verbesserungen aus an. *Der Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjäger ist das Dominion-Schiff aus . *Schon in dieser Episode sind die Spannungen zwischen den Cardassianern und dem Dominion klar zu erkennen, die letztendlich zur cardassianischen Rebellion und zur ersten Kapitulation in der 10.000 jährigen Geschichte des Dominion führen. *Wenn man davon ausgeht, dass dem Jem'Hadar-Angriffsjäger nur Impulsantrieb zur Verfügung steht und die Impulsgeschwindigkeit ca. 1/4 Lichtgeschwindigkeit beträgt, so sollte die nächste Sternenbasis der Föderation ca. 4.25 Lichtjahre von dem durch die Bombe zerstörten Asteroiden entfernt sein, wenn man 17 Jahre dort hin benötigt. Dies widerspricht der Aussage, dass sich der Asteroid tief im Raum der Cardassianer befindet. *Die Zerstörung des Ketracel-White-Lagers hat keine erkennbaren Auswirkungen auf den Kriegsverlauf. *Die Episode wurde der zweite Roman der Reihe: Der Dominion Krieg *Die Episode wurde Brandon Tartikoff, einem Vorstandsvorsitzenden von Paramount Pictures, gewidmet, der am 27. August 1997 im Alter von 48 Jahren der Morbus Hodkin-Erkrankung erlag. * Der Teaser (auf deutsch: kurzer Clip vor dem Vorspann) dieser Folge ist mit 7 Minuten und 5 Sekunden einer der längsten gezeigte Teaser der Star Trek-Geschichte. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Andrew J. Robinson als Elim Garak * Jeffrey Combs als Weyoun * Marc Alaimo als Gul Dukat * Aron Eisenberg als Nog * J.G. Hertzler als General Martok * Casey Biggs als Damar * Barry Jenner als Admiral William Ross ** Klaus Nietz * Brock Peters als Joseph Sisko * Majel Barrett als Computerstimme Verweise Kategorie:Episode (DS9) en:A Time to Stand (episode) es:A Time to Stand nl:A Time to Stand